Cats of the Clans Wiki talk:Character Art Project
Nightstar (Q) - Redone I like this one much better than my old one. Comments? Nightshine 06:00, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Can you lighten her a bit? IF im not supposed to be here, kill me now.... foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 23:24, March 10, 2011 (UTC) I used the same colours as from her other images, so it should be fine--Nightshine 00:17, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh, alright then. I really like her :3 foxI'm only known for the mistakes i've made.... 00:35, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Can you brighten the highlights? I can't really see the line art [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 01:36, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded I didn't originially add highlights, but I added some now --Nightshine 01:52, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Looks good i see nothing wrong... CBA? (Dont shoot meh :0 if i cant see anything i might be wrong :P) LyzeWe have Nothing to fear, Except fear itself 15:48, March 15, 2011 (UTC)\ Her eye shadow is too dark. I can't see the real eye color. Could you fix that? (This is Echo, not logged in ;P) Hawkfire (D) - Redone Orignal artist, Awesome Hawkcake. Kill me now if it is horrible. Like srsly. I don't like the stripes a lot nor do I like the white transition. And -prays that it matches the warrior image- xP [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 23:52, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :This is really pretty Ice :) But, she doesn't really match her warrior image. Try saturating and darkening her more, and add a lot more stripes [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:02, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Make this a short-haired blank. Darken the ear pink and smudge the white transition--Nightshine 00:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :How, Nightshine? [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:16, March 11, 2011 (UTC) How what?--Nightshine 00:23, March 11, 2011 (UTC) How do you change the blank? [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:27, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Either redo it or layer another blank over it and get rid of the black pixels--Nightshine 00:37, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :May someone do that for me? -utterly clueless- I do not want to re-do her after the work I spent on her. There's no way I'm going to get the shading right again xP Re-Uploaded I changed the blank for you. You need to make this look like her warrior image because right now it doesn't--Nightshine 17:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Firepelt (W) - Redone : Um...meh. Orignal artist was Satsu, and I think her version is way much better than mine xP. The scars are....horrible. [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ice he's awesome! Define the scars more, and blur the shading on his chest [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 00:07, March 11, 2011 (UTC) :What do you mean define? -no vocabulary skills- *dies* XP [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 00:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Define just means they have to be more noticeable. Darken the ear pink and shading. Also add this to your reservations along with Hawkfire's image. --Nightshine 00:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Stratuscloud - Redone - I did this awhile ago. Sorry if I don't work on him much. I can't believe you guys started tweakweak without me! D: Sakura-chan 03:06, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Aw, I'm sorry, Echo. Well, you got here just in time :D We literally only started it last night. So as for the image, he's awesome! I might blur the white patches a bit more, and darken the shading [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:08, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Yay! ^.^ I'll get to work. Sakura-chan 03:11, March 11, 2011 (UTC) I think the white patches are blurred enough. Just darken the shading like Nightfall said and also darken the left ear pink---Nightshine 06:14, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Moonstar (W) - Redone There, he looks totally aweshume! :D Moon 03:12, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Wow. This is so good! Blur the ear pink, and add some shading to the white on his chest [[User:Nightfall101|'☻Nightfall☻']]Follow the brightest star in the sky! Category:Signatures 03:15, March 11, 2011 (UTC) There's blurred lineart on the stomach. [[User:Icestorm123|'☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 23:56, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded '''There, and Ice, there is no blurred line art. It's all an illusion. Moon 03:30, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Define the patches --Nightshine 03:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Shelldapple (Ki) - Tweaked Original image by me. I just changed the silver specks so they match her warrior image--Nightshine 03:42, March 12, 2011 (UTC) good job...I see nothing wrong. [[User:Icestorm123|☘Saint']][[User Talk:Icestorm123|'Ice☘']] 14:21, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Lighten the silver specks, their almost the same color as her pelt. Xigbar; The Freeshooter 16:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Question Are you sure you have enough Warrior/leads to get all the tweaks done in a decent amount of time? i mean, even if one of the leads is ''really ''devoted to it (and good at it), and gets a lot done- they still have a life and can't spend ALL their time on the images. Sorry if I sound like I'm complaining, it's just I'm worried a) that it'll end up being one or two people doing alllll the work or b) the project will just die because the warriors and leads are sick of redoing the images- and everyone else wants to get back to making thier charats. -ナナシVampire Kit 03:52, March 12, 2011 (UTC) During tweak week not ''all of the images nominated have to get done. Just as many as can be done in 4 weeks. --Nightshine 03:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Oh, ok, because Here it says "Despite its name, Tweak won't actually last one week; it will be up until all the nominated chararts below have been fixed." -ナナシVampire Kit 04:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Really? Well that's not the way I pictured it. We won't have the patience to do all of them--Nightshine 04:16, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Haha, that's what I was thinking when I saw the list of charats that need to be fixed. I was like "How in the world are they going to get all those done....." -ナナシVampire Kit 04:29, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Patch ® - Tweaked Comments? Xigbar; The Freeshooter 02:17, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Looks great! Thicken and darken the shading a bit, define the ear pink--Nightshine 02:22, March 13, 2011 (UTC)